Dangerous Corporate Liaisons Traduction coachlady1
by Missleez
Summary: Bella et Edward se rencontrent pour la première fois dans le parking de la société de ce dernier. Ils se détestent immédiatement. Elle lui vole sa place, et il est attiré par elle jusqu'à qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Ils pensaient tout savoir mais le destin en décidera autrement... / Republication des chapitres...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **coachlady1**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je sais que vous devez être surprise de retrouver cette histoire comme ça, mais laissez moi vous donner quelques explications...

Cette fanfiction est ma toute première traduction, publiée tous les jeudis_ (pour celles qui étaient déjà là avec moi ;))_. Je l'ai arrêtée un peu brusquement après avoir réalisé qu'il y avait vraiment un problème de qualité _(trop de fautes, trad un peu bizarre parfois :/)_ et je ne savais plus quoi faire...

Mais encouragée par des lectrices de la première heure qui n'avaient pas oublié cette histoire_ (merci, les filles !)_ , j'ai décidé de tout reprendre en mains.

Je vous propose donc de découvrir une meilleure version française_ (attention, je n'ai pas le culot de dire que ma traduction est géniale, je dis juste qu'elle est meilleure que celle que j'avais faite avant ^^)._

Voici donc **Dangerous Corporate Liaisons** ! Une histoire rated M que j'adore pour de nombreuses raisons :) Si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de ne pas la lire !

Je posterai régulièrement un chapitre revu et corrigé jusqu'à arriver aux nouveaux chapitres_ (à partir du numéro 31)_ !

J'espère que vous aimerez (re)découvrir cette histoire ! Merci :)

* * *

Edward POV

« Qu'est-ce que... ? Quelle salope ! » sifflai-je entre mes dents tout en la klaxonnant.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle me soit passée devant comme ça. Le pire étant qu'elle avait sorti son doigt à mon attention par la vitre alors qu'elle se stationnait à ma place. _Oui, ce doigt-là. _

Je garai ma Lexus juste derrière ma place de parking, laissant le moteur tourner. J'approchai de sa Mini Cooper qui remplissait à peine l'espace en entier et tapai du bout des doigts contre la vitre.

Comme elle avait déjà remonté sa fenêtre d'un mouvement de doigt, elle la rebaissa avec désinvolture de quelques centimètres. Elle me regarda, arquant un sourcil par dessus ses immenses lunettes de star de ciné, comme si elle ne supportait pas d'être dérangée.

Putain mais pour qui elle se prenait ? J'allais être en retard pour ma réunion, et si elle avait été un homme, je l'aurais déjà tirée de sa voiture pour la frapper sans pitié. Évidemment, les hommes comprennent les pulsions ''d'homme des cavernes''.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Ouais. Il se trouve que vous êtes sur ma place. » lui répondis-je, en grinçant des dents. Je tentais de rester aussi calme et posé que je le pouvais. Le temps s'écoulait. Et le temps, c'était de l'argent.

« Je ne vois aucun nom nulle part. » râla-t-elle.

« Si vous reculiez un peu, vous pourriez le voir écrit juste-là, sur le devant. » Je restai impassible. Cette fille m'énervait sérieusement.

Je me félicitai de rester aussi calme, même si l'idée de faire passer mon poing à travers le pare-brise de sa petite voiture idiote m'avait inondée l'esprit. Ma réunion attendait, bon sang.

Elle sortit alors de la voiture et j'inspirai profondément. Nom de dieu. Elle était superbe. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient sur ses épaules, révélant à la lumière du soleil des petites étincelles auburn qui s'agitaient. La jupe noire qu'elle portait moulait parfaitement son cul, me laissant bouche bée. Son chemisier blanc avait juste le bon nombre de boutons ouverts, exposant à mon regard la rondeur de sa poitrine. Elle était mise en avant par un de ces soutiens-gorges inventés par un fils de pute de génie. Et les chaussures. Elle portait des stilettos noirs à talons qui mettaient tellement en valeur ses mollets, que j'avais envie de les lécher, en partant de sa cheville, remontant sur l'arrière de ses foutus genoux. Merde. Cette femme était parfaite.

Elle m'observa pendant une seconde, voyant probablement clair à travers moi, devinant sans doute que j'étais juste un autre connard excité qui voulait la mettre dans son lit.

Le petit sourire suffisant qui releva un côté de sa bouche, me disait que j'avais raison.

Cela _devait_ être le genre de femme qui avait l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Cette pensée me ramena au présent. Elle me rappelait toutes les autres femmes de New York. Il se trouvait juste qu'elle était physiquement mieux que la majorité d'entre elles. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était un dangereux mélange, un physique avantageux et un esprit cruel.

Hors de question que je me retrouve à nouveau coincé dans une relation amoureuse avec une grimpeuse d'échelon de grande entreprise qui était prête à écraser n'importe qui pour atteindre le succès. Pas que j'étais prêt à entretenir une _relation _avec elle mais la baiser jusqu'à qu'elle ne sente plus rien me tentait bien.

Elle se pencha, Dieu aidez moi, pour regarder l'avant de la voiture et voir si je lui avais dit la vérité. Pitié. Comme si j'allais inventer ça.

« Eh bien, s'ils l'avaient mis à hauteur des yeux, alors j'aurais pu le voir avant de me garer. » Elle fit la moue.

Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes pensent qu'elles peuvent obtenir n'importe quoi avec un plissement de lèvres ? Attendez. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Parce que les hommes commencent à penser à toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire à leur très chère bouche et du coup, leur accordent tout.

Je n'allais pas me faire avoir.

« Je comprends complètement, mais si vous pouviez bouger votre voiture, ça serait génial. J'ai une réunion à laquelle je dois assister et je suis sûr de devoir courir maintenant car je vais être en retard. » lui répondis-je fermement.

« _Oh_, _bien_, je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'aussi important que _vous_ serait fortement regretté à cette _dite réunion_. » lâcha-t-elle dans une remarque sarcastique.

Je dus pincer les lèvres pour retenir le flot d'insultes qui mourait d'envie de sortir faire un tour. Et j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir entendu murmurer dans un souffle, « sale tête de bite ».

Elle était le diable en talons hauts. _Merci mon Dieu, je n'ai pas à la retrouver tous les soirs quand je rentre à la maison_. Putain, si c'était sa façon habituelle de traiter les hommes, le pauvre connard qu'elle rejoignait chaque soir devait être une sorte de loser, une chochotte émasculée. L'insulte ''_Salope acharnée''_ me vint à l'esprit et je souris avec mépris.

Je laissai courir son petit commentaire haineux alors qu'elle remontait en voiture et reculait. C'était tout ce que je voulais de toute façon : ma putain de place. Je n'envisageais même plus de trucs sexuels à propos d'elle, ce qui était rare chez moi. Ouais. Elle les faisait carrément débander avec cette attitude.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté ma place, elle ouvrit sa vitre côté passager. J'avais déjà rejoint ma voiture Elle me fit un sourire tendre, me souhaitant une bonne journée. Je passai la main dans les cheveux et la regardai s'éloigner. _Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes et leurs changements d'humeur_, pensai-je dans un petit rire tout en secouant la tête.

Lorsque j'arrivai au trente-troisième étage, Tanya, ma secrétaire, me tendit le dossier pour la réunion que mon associé, Jasper et moi-même tenions dans cinq minutes.

Notre société, _Masen, Hale et Associés_ faisait des affaires pour investir dans une entreprise prête à décoller si elle avait le bon soutien. Nous étions des investisseurs en capital risque, prêts à faire une offre en quelques secondes.

Après avoir parcouru rapidement mes mails, je me dirigeai vers la salle de réunion.

« Monsieur Masen ? » m'appela Tanya alors que je sortais du bureau.

« Ouais, Tanya ? » répondis-je, pressé de m'échapper.

« Il y a une Mademoiselle Swan au téléphone pour vous ? »

« Prenez le message, voulez-vous, merci ? Je dois aller à la salle de réunion. » Je remontai le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Lorsque j'arrivai, Jasper était déjà là avec nos futurs partenaires d'affaire.

Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley essayaient de faire décoller leur société de vente d'alcool en gros. Croyez le ou non, c'était un marché en pleine essor à l'époque et Jasper et moi souhaitions prendre des risques de temps en temps. De plus, nous étions allés au lycée avec ces gars, alors, nous devions au moins essayer de les aider.

La réunion se passa très bien et nous prévîmes de nous revoir la semaine suivante pour mettre les choses en marche.

Je revins à mon bureau, et m'installai pour vérifier les activités de la bourse en ligne. Tanya m'apporta mes messages. Je passai rapidement les notes en revue, m'arrêtant brusquement sur une en particulier.

Tanya avait écrit, « Mademoiselle Bella Swan a appelé pour vous demander d'investir par le futur, dans des écriteaux à hauteur des yeux pour les places de parking réservées. » Elle avait aussi laissé un numéro de téléphone, me demandant de la contacter à propos de ce problème.

Est-ce que cette fille était sérieuse ou c'était sa façon à elle de flirter avec moi ? Je ne n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais je me surpris à rire doucement.

J'allais définitivement l'appeler, pas seulement pour entendre ses commentaires effrontés de grande gueule mais au moins pour avoir l'occasion de mater son corps canon pendant qu'elle divaguerait.

Mademoiselle Bella Swan ne savait absolument pas dans quoi elle venait de se lancer.

* * *

C'était sympa comme intro, non ? Le nombre de fois où je me suis disputée avec quelqu'un pour une place de parking... j'ai jamais croisé Edward XD

Pour l'instant, c'est un beau crétin mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Bella est loin d'être idiote ^^

Si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

P.S.: Désolée pour la fausse alerte sur le chapitre 2, je voulais que tout le monde reçoive quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas le faire pour le chapitre un...

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **coachlady1**, seule cette version française est à moi.

On continue avec le deuxième chapitre et c'est un POV Bella :)

Merci pour vos commentaires et aussi pour les nouvelles mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? Le bruit sourd contre ma vitre m'avait foutue les jetons et je sursautai comme électrocutée.

Je voulais juste arriver à l'heure à mon entretien, merde et j'avais trouver la place de parking parfaite, tout près du bâtiment. Je n'arrivais pas à croire la chance que j'avais, jusqu'à que ce gars frappe sur ma foutue vitre.

Ouais, je lui avais fait un doigt d'honneur, mais il s'était couché sur son klaxon comme un malade !

Je descendis la vitre de ma Mini Cooper de seulement quelques centimètres. Les programmes d'auto-défense vous disent toujours de ne jamais les ouvrir en grand au cas où un tueur en série voudrait entrer et vous entraîner hors de la voiture ou un truc dans le genre.

Alors je suivis la règle, et levai la tête vers ce qui devait être l'homme le plus canon que j'avais jamais vu. Il avait le plus beau regard vert du monde. _Je pourrais me perdre dans ces yeux-là_, pensais-je. Sa crinière de couleur bronze partait follement dans tout les sens sur sa tête, les putains de cheveux les plus sexy que j'avais jamais vu. Définition possible : Je-veux-y-passer-mes-doigts !

Il était grand avec de large épaules. Il portait un costume Armani gris charbon avec une cravate violette. Torride !

Son odeur passa par la vitre et atteignit mon nez dans un mélange paradisiaque de musc, de savon propre avec une touche du parfum ''Safari'' de Ralph Lauren. Mon dieu, il sentait divinement bon. Si j'avais eu la capacité de mettre cette odeur en bouteille, j'aurais pu devenir milliardaire.

Je lui demandai si je pouvais l'aider et il me répondit avec colère que j'étais sur sa place de parking.

Je n'avais vu aucun nom nulle part et c'est ce que je lui répondis. Sur ce, il me dit que c'était écrit sur la barre devant la voiture et que je n'avais qu'à reculer pour le voir. A l'heure actuelle, je ne connaissais cet homme ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève, et pour ce que j'en savais, il était peut-être en train d'essayer de me piéger pour que je lui laisse la place.

Je sortis de ma voiture pour aller vérifier s'il disait la vérité. Je me sentis mal de réagir ainsi, mais la ville de New York était remplie d'escrocs, et je n'étais pas prête à me faire avoir. Même s'il avait l'air d'être honnête, c'était généralement eux les pires.

Il resta là, immobile, me reluquant pendant plusieurs minutes et je me contentai de sourire d'un air satisfait car c'était toujours la même chose avec les hommes. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'au sexe. Ils se foutaient royalement de savoir que je possédais deux MBAs (NdT: _Master of Business Administration _**/** _Diplôme d'affaires prestigieux qui n'a pas d'équivalent en France. Il est très reconnu et recherché par les entreprises américaines, notamment les banques puisqu'il forme les cadres supérieurs et les futurs dirigeants_), un en management des affaires et l'autre en développement des affaires.

Dieu les avait créé de façon à ce qu'ils soient incapables d'apprendre à me connaître pour mon esprit et non pour mon corps. J'étais juste dans la moyenne des femmes essayant de gagner leur vie, mais nous vivions dans un monde d'hommes et c'était dur pour une femme de casser les lieux communs et d'être prise au sérieux.

Je me penchai pour voir par moi-même la fameuse plaque et bien entendu, il y avait un nom sur la barre. Edward Masen. J'eus envie de lui demander si je pouvais voir son portefeuille pour vérifier que les noms concordaient mais j'étais en retard pour mon entretien. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une garce et je devais filer.

Je lui dis qu'ils devraient mettre les noms à hauteur des yeux, en ponctuant ma phrase d'une petite moue. Comme si j'étais censée voir ce qui était écrit _sur_ la barre.

Sur ce, il me fit remarquer avec condescendance qu'il comprenait ma situation mais si je pouvais bouger ma voiture, merci beaucoup, il avait une réunion. Quel connard ! Il m'accusait de le mettre en retard. Pitié. « _Ne m'utilise pas comme bouc-émissaire parce que t'es en retard. _» pensais-je.

Son ton était tellement prétentieux que je ne pus m'empêcher d'être salope avec lui à ce moment-là. J'avais même utilisé un vocabulaire plutôt fleuri. Il m'agaçait profondément. Juste un autre joli garçon, avec des diplômes d'Harvard que Maman et Papa lui avaient payé, et qui pensait posséder le monde ou une place de parking, peu importe l'ordre dans lequel ça venait.

Il ne répondit rien, alors je montai dans ma voiture et reculai. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars, alors j'ouvris ma vitre et de ma voix la plus mielleuse, lui souhaitai une bonne journée. Le con se contenta de me fixer et puis il se faufila sur la place avant même que j'ai fini de reculer.

Je trouvai une autre place assez facilement et entrai dans l'immeuble où mon entretien devait avoir lieu.

Au rez de chaussé, dans l'entrée, il y avait un immense panneau mural avec les photos des mecs propriétaires des places de parking.

Apparemment, l'entreprise s'appelait Masen, Hale et Associé. Hum. Intéressant. Joli garçon _était_ donc en fait relativement important. Son associé sur la photo, Jasper Hale était blond et extrêmement beau.

C'était quoi le truc avec cet endroit ? Est-ce que vous deviez être un putain de top model pour y avoir un poste ?

Je m'approchai de la très jolie secrétaire et lui demandai où je devais me rendre pour mon entretien. Elle m'indiqua le trente-troisième étage alors je montai dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois arrivée, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de la secrétaire qui se trouvait au milieu de la grande entrée. Elle me dit d'attendre dans la petite pièce juste sur ma droite, précisant qu'on viendrait me chercher rapidement.

Elle aussi était dans le genre top model et je commençai à me sentir moche au milieu de tous ces gens.

En entrant dans la pièce, je remarquai un téléphone sur le bord de la table. Oserais-je ? J'étais obligée.

J'appelai l'immeuble et demandai le bureau d'Edward Masen. On me passa directement sa secrétaire qui m'informa qu'il était en réunion. Elle me proposa de prendre un message de ma part, et le fit gracieusement. J'étais curieuse de savoir si elle ressemblait elle aussi à un mannequin prêt à défilé. Probablement.

Je lui demandai de dire à Mr Masen que j'avais téléphoné pour réclamer des panneaux de parking à la bonne hauteur. Je laissai aussi mon numéro de téléphone au cas où il voudrait en parler plus sérieusement avec moi.

C'était un geste audacieux de ma part, mais j'espérais qu'il verrait clair dans ma petite ruse et qu'il m'appellerait.

Il y avait peut-être plus à apprendre de Mr Edward Masen. Il était peut-être plus qu'un bébé prétentieux avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, et même s'il n'y avait rien, je voulais au moins entendre cette voix douce comme du miel encore une fois et si possible, fantasmer sur ses cheveux sexy, ses yeux verts perçants et cette putain de cravate violette trop sexy.

Par contre, j'étais sûre de ne pas savoir dans quoi je me venais de me lancer.

* * *

C'était donc un petit POV Bella qui permet de mieux comprendre ce qu'elle a pensé de leur rencontre... c'est marrant, elle a tout de suite l'air moins garce que lorsqu'on lit simplement le POV Edward ^^

Reste à savoir comment ce dernier va réagir à son message... suite au prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **coachlady1**, seule cette version française est à moi.

On se retrouve pour un nouveau/ancien chapitre POV Edward et quel chapitre... si vous n'aimez pas trop les Edward/OC... fermez les yeux vers la fin du chapitre ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires et aussi pour les nouvelles mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

J'attendis jusqu'à dix-huit heures pour appeler Mlle Swan. Je tombai directement sur sa boîte vocale. Évidemment. Cette salope était bien trop occupée pour avoir le temps de prendre un appel, hum ? Au bip, je laissai un message.

« Oui, ici Edward Masen du parking de ce matin. Je suppose que vous vous rappelez de moi, vous avez essayé de me piquer ma place de parking. Votre message disait que vous vouliez aborder plus profondément le sujet des panneaux à hauteur des yeux. Est-ce que c'est ça que vous faites dans la vie ? Des panneaux ? Si c'est le cas, je pourrais envisager de vous engager pour que vous vous occupiez de tout le parking. Ça pourrait être une affaire très lucrative pour vous. Bon, vous pouvez me rappeler à ce numéro. Je l'ai sur moi 24h/24, 7j/7, si vous avez besoin de me parler rapidement à propos des panneaux. Merci. »

C'était tout ce que j'avais pu dire avant de m'écrouler de rire. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas dans la fabrication de panneaux, alors je savais que ce message la mettrait sur le cul. Et quel merveilleux cul elle avait ! Je ne pouvais carrément imaginer son expression quand elle écouterait mon message. Elle allait sans doute être furieuse et totalement sexy à marcher en rond, énervée par à l'idée que j'avais déduit qu'elle n'était qu'une minable peintre de panneaux de parking.

Alors que je rentrais du boulot, je décidai de m'arrêter dans un des clubs du quartier de Soho. Je savais que le cul de Bella était hors de portée, et l'ironie de la chose me fit rire.

Toujours en costume – j'avais desserré ma cravate violette quelques heures plus tôt – je décidai de me cracher au Sapphire Lounge. Je voulais de l'alcool, de la musique forte et un endroit surpeuplé.

Aujourd'hui, Mlle Swan avait réveillé quelque chose en moi et cette chose avait désormais besoin d'être rassasiée.

Je fréquentais ce club depuis plusieurs années. Une nuit ordinaire pour moi consistait en un verre, une rencontre avec un joli petit lot, la ramener ensuite chez moi avant de la baiser dans tous les sens jusqu'au dimanche matin et de ne jamais la rappeler. Je savais que c'était un comportement de merde mais cela m'évitait tous engagements, libérant ma vie sociale et cela me conduisait au succès dans le travail.

J'avais déjà été dans des relations auparavant, mais elles se terminaient toujours d'une manière désastreuses, alors ça faisait à peu près quinze ans que je suivais le ''plan''. Jasper m'avait déjà parlé de mon attitude mais je lui avais répondu que ce n'était pas ses putains d'affaires. Il avait Alice, la fille la plus douce du monde, et je n'avait aucunement besoin de ses conseils merdiques à moins que je lui en demande – va te faire foutre, c'est gentil, merci. De plus, je ne savais pas comment mettre un terme au plan, mais en même temps, je ne pensais pas en avoir envie, comme je disais toujours, _si ce n'est pas cassé, ne le répare pas_.

Oui, ça aurait été bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme Alice qui aurait attendu que je rentre à la maison, mais je n'avais encore jamais rencontrer une femme capable de se mesurer à elle. Jasper était un fils de pute vraiment chanceux, et je l'avais prévenu plus d'une fois qu'il avait intérêt à bien la traiter parce que j'étais prêt à faire une descente pour la lui voler. Alice et lui rigolaient à cette menace sans fondement, mais parfois, je n'étais pas sûr que je plaisantais. Elle me donnait envie d'être aimé.

A certaines occasions, j'avais arrêté de suivre le ''plan'' et je m'étais mis en couple avec quelqu'un avec qui je pensais vouloir sortir, mais ça ne ratait jamais: quelques rendez-vous après notre coup d'un soir, ces femmes en voulaient toujours plus. Je ne pouvais pas leur en donner plus que ce que j'avais et c'était épuisant d'essayer de déterminer ce que ''plus'' signifiait. J'avais besoin d'une femme forte et indépendante, sûre de qui elle était et qui n'avait pas besoin de ramper derrière mon cul pour se sentir bien dans sa peau. D'où la naissance du ''plan''. Plus aucun soucis, plus aucun épuisement.

Le club était bondé ce soir. Je buvais un Scotch Macallan, sec. J'avais dit au barman de les faire suivre.

J'en étais à mon troisième lorsque je commençai à chercher des candidates possibles pour une initiation au plan. J'avais le choix entre une rousse sensuelle qui me baisait des yeux depuis l'autre côté du bar ou une blonde qui était actuellement entrain de danser, mais qui surveillait le moindre de mes mouvements depuis au moins une heure. A chaque fois qu'elle quittait la piste de danse, elle venait au bar, commandait un verre et se frottait contre moi, m'ignorant le reste du temps. Ah, oui ! Et là bas, il y avait une petite brune assise quelques tabourets plus loin sur ma gauche qui se rapprochait de moi au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Combien d'hommes pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient trois femmes différentes rivalisant pour gagner leur attention, n'importe quel jour de la semaine ? Combien d'hommes pouvaient dire qu'ils baisaient n'importe quel soir de la semaine et qu'ils n'avaient même pas à se faire chier avec les merdes qui arrivaient lorsque le soleil se levait ? Je sentais que c'était le style de vie idéal pour moi.

Mais c'était aussi seulement pendant les heures sombres, la nuit, que parfois je pensais en vouloir plus. Mais ce soir n'était définitivement pas une de ces nuits.

Je me décidai finalement pour la rousse. La blonde était trop réservée et la brune avait l'air désespérée. Je fis signe à la rouquine et pris mon verre, me déplaçant de son côté du bar.

Elle était mince avec une poitrine relativement grosse. Chirurgie, j'étais prêt à mettre la main au feu. La plus part des femmes de New-York avaient recours à la chirurgie esthétique à l'époque de toute façon. Elle portait une de ces robes de cocktail noire qui s'accrochaient autour du cou et qui couvrait à peine son cul. Ses talons de 15 centimètres semblaient douloureux mais j'aurais pu jurer que ma bite avait tressailli en les voyant.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui demandai ce qu'elle buvais. « Un Buchanan's en Las Rochas. » Tiens, en voilà une affaire prometteuse.

Habituellement, je pouvais dire rien que par la boisson qu'une femme choisissait comment elle serait au lit.

Les boissons de nanas, types daiquiris fraise ou piña coladas, rimaient généralement avec inexpérience et elles voulaient que ça soit moi qui face tout le boulot.

Les boissons un peu plus sérieuses, genre gins tonics, Tom Collins ou dirty martinis, signifiait souvent qu'elles recherchaient plus mon plaisir que le leur, ce qui était génial mais ça me faisait me sentir comme une merde après coup.

Et enfin, il y avait les buveuses de grands galons, comme Mlle La Rouquine en personne. Ces femmes là ne faisaient pas semblant dans le choix de leurs boissons et ne faisaient pas non plus semblant au lit. Elles savaient exactement ce qu'elles voulaient et comment l'obtenir. Il n'y avait pas d'hypothèses. Elles s'éclataient, je m'éclatais, tout le monde était heureux. Un gros inconvénient était par contre de se débarrasser d'elles après. Elles ne s'accrochaient pas vraiment, mais semblaient croire qu'elles étaient la chose manquante que je cherchais pour combler le vide de ma vie.

Qui disait que je cherchais quoique se soit ?

Rouquine semblait avoir compris mes intentions. Elle fit tourner mon tabouret pour que je lui fasse face et elle se tint entre mes jambes, ses mains sur mes cuisses, remontant un peu plus haut chaque seconde, jusqu'à ma queue. Elle se déhanchait légèrement sur la musique gardant ses yeux rivés sur les miens. Je continuai à boire mon Scotch, curieux de voir jusqu'où elle irait – j'étais aussi dur que la pierre. Lorsqu'elle commença à faire courir ses pouces le long de mon sexe, je sus qu'il était grand temps d'y aller.

Nous finîmes nos verres et nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à ma voiture. Je nous conduisis jusqu'à mon appartement et nous rentrâmes dans l'entrée de l'immeuble pour prendre l'ascenseur. Jack, le portier salua Rouquine de son chapeau et me fit un clin d'œil. Il avait l'habitude de mes exploits nocturnes.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Rouquine se mit à genoux et défit mon pantalon avant de me prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Putain ! Elle avait visiblement l'habitude et contrôlait son réflexe nauséeux parfaitement.

Quasiment plaqué dans un coin, je me stabilisai en tendant un bras de chaque côté des parois de la cabine, me raccrochant à ma putain de vie.

Rouquine me tenait par le cul, s'en servant pour guider ma queue dans sa merveilleuse bouche.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le fantasme de voir une queue entrant et sortant d'une bouche maquillée mais que je sois damné si ça ne m'envoyait pas au septième ciel à chaque putain de fois.

J'observai le rouge à lèvre rouge et brillant travailler ma queue. Je serrai mes putains de dents. Je ressentais le feu monter dans mon bas ventre et un puissant grognement vint du plus profond de moi.

« Putain, c'est bon ! » jurai-je.

Alors que je me savais proche, je me saisissais de sa tête et la guidai plus vite. Il se trouve qu'elle me regarda juste à ce moment-là, une putain de lueur érotique dans les yeux et je perdis le contrôle. Je plaquai ma queue dans sa bouche, relâchant ma semence dans sa gorge.

Je tins sa tête, continuant d'aller et venir dans ce paradis de douceur, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes s'arrêtent.

Rouquine se releva et fit courir ses mains de mes abdos à mon torse pour finir sur mes épaules. Je la saisis par la taille, la ramenant contre moi avec moi et embrassai cette fabuleuse bouche.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage, l'appartement terrasse et nous sortîmes.

« Ooohhhh ! » roucoula-t-elle de son accent de Brooklyn, « L'appartement terrasse, carrément ? »

Jusqu'alors, tout s'était très bien passé. Je n'avais pas pu entre son accent lorsque nous étions au club, trop concentré sur ses mains et nous n'avions pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Le silence de la voiture, ce qui incluait elle, arrangeant son maquillage puis glissant ses mains dans mon pantalon, m'avait gardé occupé. La suite des événements était primordiale quant à la façon dont nous passerions le reste de la nuit.

« Je n'aime que le meilleur. » murmurai-je.

« Eh ben, chéri. Je t'donne ça d'vrai ! » répondit-elle en bougeant ses mains le long de mon corps dans un mouvement digne d'un mannequin du _Juste prix_, me désignant comme si j'étais un lot.

Je me retins de justesse de rouler des yeux. Okay Masen, suis le plan. Donne lui une chance. C'est peut-être une personne formidable. Peut-être même que tu pourrais lui trouver un bon prof d'élocution. Peut-être que... _merde, avoir une conversation silencieuse avec soi-même au moment de baiser n'a jamais bon _signe, pensai-je. Je savais alors que nous étions sur le chemin d'un simple petit coup rapide, ''bam boum merci m'dame''.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et la guidai jusqu'à ma chambre vers la pièce attenante, pour qu'elle puisse ''se chatouiller'' (ce sont ses mots pas les miens). Pitié. Je m'étais carrément gouré sur ce coup-là en la choisissant.

Je me déshabillai et pendis ma veste de costume ainsi que ma cravate sur le valet de chambre ajoutant ensuite mon pantalon. Je retirai mon T-shirt et attendis en boxer que Rouquine sorte de la salle de bain.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Je fermai les yeux. Je laissai mon esprit dériver et me rappelai les événements de la journée.

La réunion avec Newton et Crowley s'était bien passée. Il allait falloir que je vérifie que l'Office de la propriété intellectuelle nous donne l'autorisation pour leur nouvelle société. Il allait aussi falloir que je vérifie les statistiques du marché pour ce genre d'entreprises.

Je me demandai ce que Mlle Bella Swan faisait maintenant.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sous la surprise. Attends. Quoi ? D'où cette pensée venait-elle ? Eh bien, elle m'avait pris par surprise. Ce n'était pas bon. C'était même mauvais. Pourquoi étais-je entrain de penser à une femme alors que j'en avais une autre dans ma salle de bain à ce putain de moment-là ? Honnêtement, ça faisait des années je ne pensais jamais deux fois à la même femme. Qu'est ce qui allait pas chez moi, putain ? Merde.

_T'es complément foutu, Masen_, était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser.

Rouquine sortis de la pièce attenante, une main sous son menton. Apparemment, la pipe d'un peu plus tôt avait réussi à bousiller des soins dentaires récents et du sang coulait dans sa main.

Sainte mère de Dieu. Est-ce que cette soirée pouvait être encore plus foirée qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? J'attrapai pour Rouquine, un gant frai mouillé, pour faire arrêter sa gencive de saigner.

« J'ense que ça va azzer maintenant. » dis-elle à travers le tissu puis elle me fit un sourire ensanglanté.

Elle ressemblait à un putain de boxer. C'était vrai qu'elle s'était super bien occupée de moi plus tôt mais maintenant... Ce putain de George Foreman* _(NdT: célèbre boxer) _n'était vraiment pas mon genre.

« Laisse moi t'appeler un taxi. » dis-je.

Elle acquiesça et commença à me dire dans un français bloqué par le gant contre sa bouche, qu'elle était désolée. Reculant vers l'intérieur, je remis mon pantalon et pris l'ascenseur avec elle, l'accompagnant jusqu'au taxi. Je donnai à ce dernier un billet de cinquante dollars et lui dit de la conduire là où elle avait besoin d'aller. J'embrassai son front alors qu'elle montait et claquai la porte sur une autre soirée de foutu. Elle me fit signe de la main alors que le taxi démarrait et je luis fis un petit sourire en réponse avant de lui rendre son geste.

J'étais déjà prêt à ce que cette putain de journée se termine.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenues ! Heureusement, ils ne vont pas jusqu'au bout... beurk ^^ Pauvre Edward, il est perdu sans même le réaliser...

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre pour un POV Bella ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **coachlady1**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je prends un peu mon temps pour reprendre les chapitres parce qu'en même temps, je prépare la suite... désolée pour l'attente !

On découvre un peu mieux Bella et son petit monde dans ce chapitre ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires et aussi pour les nouvelles mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Mon entretien s'était très bien passé. J'étais en fait en troisième position pour la place.

J'avais déjà réussi les deux premiers, et celui-ci était le dernier. Il avait lieu dans le bâtiment où j'allais travailler si j'étais prise. Les deux premiers entretiens s'étaient déroulés dans le service du personnel dans un immeuble, de l'autre côté de la ville. Mais celui-ci faisait plus ''réel'' puisqu'il devait se passer là où j'allais peut-être travailler.

Finalement, ils m'offrirent tout de suite le travail et je fus plus qu'heureuse de l'accepter. Pour le reste de la journée, j'assistai à des réunions d'orientation où on me présenta les différentes facettes de la boîte, et toutes les choses que j'allais devoir accomplir ou pas. À la fin de la journée, j'étais plus que prête à commencer.

Mon travail incluait une collaboration directe avec le directeur financier d'une grande firme new-yorkaise. Entant que contrôleur, je pouvais espérer grimper les échelons jusqu'à ce poste dans l'une des branches de la société. Ça_ c'est du sérieux, Bella_.

Les recherches avaient été longues mais j'obtenais enfin ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

Travailler pour l'État de New York était une bonne expérience mais cela ne rapportait rien et je ne voulait pas me battre pour la petite augmentation annuelle qui n'était donnée qu'aux meilleurs. Ce n'était pas la façon dont j'imaginais passer le reste de ma carrière. Je m'étais cassée le cul pour en arriver là et bon sang ça allait enfin payer. Un salaire à six chiffres !

Lorsque j'arrivai à mon appartement, je retirai mes chaussures et me vautrai dans Grosse Peluche. Oui, j'avais donné un nom à mon fauteuil préféré. Grosse Peluche était un fauteuil inclinable avec repose pieds intégré que j'avais dégoté chez Pottery Barn _(NdT: magasin de meubles américain) _quelques années auparavant et je l'adorais.

J'appelai Rosalie pour savoir où elle était et lui dire que j'avais eu la place.

Rose était ma meilleure amie depuis la quatrième. Nous avions partagé cet appartement pendant nos années d'études, avant qu'elle n'emménage avec son petit-ami, Emmett, quelques années plus tôt.

Rose était grande et magnifique, avec de longs cheveux blonds que beaucoup de femmes auraient été prêtes à payer pour avoir. Elle était aussi extrêmement loyale, ce qui faisait d'elle la meilleur amie possible.

Lorsqu'elle décrocha, elle m'annonça qu'elle venait juste de sortir du bureau où elle était conseillère en image d'une grande marque de haute couture en plein cœur de la ville. _Maintenant, on a toutes les deux un travail de grandes filles_, pensai-je.

« Rose ! J'ai eu le poste ! » criai-je dans le téléphone. « T'arrives à le croire ? »

« Bien sûr que je le crois ! T'es une putain de super agent financier et tu mérites d'avoir un travail où tu seras reconnue à ta juste valeur ! » Elle criait elle aussi, excitée.

Je quittai GP et je me mis à sauter dans tout le salon, prête à faire la roue. Si je m'étais crue capable de le faire sans me blesser, je l'aurais carrément fait. Mais mes affinités avec les accidents m'avaient appris à agir avec modération en toutes occasions.

Je décidais finalement de me laisser à nouveau tomber dans GP et levai mes pieds par dessus les accoudoirs, tapant dans le vide comme une malade. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de savoir que j'avais enfin atteint mon but.

« Sortons fêter ça ! Emmett connaît le meilleur bar à sushi de tout Soho et je meurs d'envie de l'essayer ! »

« Hum, c'est une super idée ! A quelle heure je vous rejoins là-bas ? Et c'est quoi le nom du resto ? » demandai-je.

« Blue Ribbon Sushi. Bon, on se retrouve sur place vers sept heures ! Et encore une fois, félicitations ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » couina Rose.

Il était presque six heures, alors je sautai dans la douche. Après en être sortie, je me séchai les cheveux, lissant mes boucles. Je m'étais coiffée comme ça pour mon entretien et ça m'avait portée chance, alors peut-être que de bonnes choses pourraient m'arriver ainsi. Très superstitieuse, je sais, mais j'avais le vent en poupe et je ne voulais pas jouer avec le destin.

J'enfilai ma ''petite robe noire'' favorite qui me faisait toujours me sentir sexy au possible. Elle avait un grand décolleté dans le dos qui tombait dangereusement en rideau juste au dessus de mes fesses et qui dévoilait une tonne de peau. Le décolleté de devant en V était profond et rendait bien mais lorsque je me retournais, ma tenue criait, '' Regardez moi ! Vous avez vu à quel point je suis sexy et torride ?'' Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle avait pu parler, je suppose. Je mis mes sandales noires à lanières de 10 cm de talon, en espérant être capable de garder mon équilibre aussi bien qu'avec les pompes de ce matin.

L'ensemble de ce matin avait été préparé avec attention par Rosalie. La jupe crayon, le chemisier blanc déboutonné de façon stratégique, dévoilant un soutien gorge push-up qui faisait des merveilles et la veste en pied-de-poule noir et blanche juste pour l'entretien. Tout allait parfaitement bien ensemble. Quand vous ressemblez à un million de dollars, c'est sûr que c'est plus facile d'agir comme tel.

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, prête à partir, je réalisai que j'avais oublié mon téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas sortir sans ! Je me demandais souvent comment les gens avaient fait pour survivre avant leur existence. Ils devaient toujours avoir les nerfs en pelote.

Je le pris et remarquai que j'avais trois appels en absence. Je ne reconnus pas le numéro, mais j'avais un message. Je l'écoutai et faillis m'écrouler au sol lorsque j'entendis cette voix aussi douce que du miel. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait appelé ! Je voulais recommencer à sauter à travers la pièce mais avec ces talons, je savais que je me serais brisée la nuque. Alors je fis la deuxième meilleure chose à faire. Je m'accroupis au sol, entourant mes jambes de mon bras libre et me balançai en écoutant cette voix si sexy. Je devais ressembler à un crapaud prêt à sauter jusqu'au prochain nénuphar. Mon Dieu quelle pauvre fille je faisais parfois !

Le message passa et je n'en avais pas écouté un seul mot. J'étais bien trop excitée qu'il ait téléphoné pour ne serait-ce qu'écouter ce qu'il disait. Je me relevai et essayai d'agir comme la jeune femme de vingt-six ans que j'étais censée être, l'image même de la sophistication avec un nouveau travail en poche. J'appuyai sur le bouton relecture du message. En entendant sa voix, ma réaction fut la même mais cette fois-ci, je pris une grande inspiration et laissai mon côté mature l'emporter.

D'accord, bon maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Quelque chose à propos de peinture et de _moi_ ? J'arrêtai le message et le recommençai à zéro, me tenant bien droite et l'écoutant intensément.

Attendez. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de dire ? Il pensait que je fabriquais des panneaux entant que professionnel ? Est-ce-que vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Mais c'était le roi des cons ! Je venais d'obtenir le job de mes rêves aujourd'hui après m'être décarcassée pendant huit ans, et ce fils de pute était persuadé que je peignais des panneaux. J'étais plus qu'énervée. J'allais lui apprendre à _me _chercher des embrouilles.

Je composai le numéro qui apparaissait dans la liste de mes appels en absence tout en fulminant. Je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Très bien, Mr. . . ''Connard'' me vint en tête au moment même où le bip résonna.

« Oh, oui, allô Mr. Conn- hum, Mr. Masen. Ici Bella Swan. Je voulais mettre les choses au claire avec vous. Je ne travaille pas et n'ai travaillé dans la peinture. Je ne suis pas peintre, ni dans le bâtiment ni en tant qu'artiste. J'ai deux MBAs, et je ne vous dis pas ça parce que j'essaye de vous impressionner. Je vous le dis pour que vous sachiez que je suis une professionnelle et j'apprécierais que vous me traitiez en tant que telle.

La raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé ce matin,c'est que je me sentais vraiment mal de la façon dont je vous avais parlé et je voulais m'excuser. » Ma voix monta dans les aigus à ce moment-là. « Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvait prendre ces excuses et vous les mettre dans votre cul de BCBG, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Enfin, seulement si vous arrivez à vous débarrasser de la cuillère en argent qui y est déjà coincée ! »

Merde ! Merde ! Je perdais le contrôle ! Arrête toi et reconcentre toi sur le champ. Ou continue d'agir comme une débile. C'était ton coup de fil après tout.

Et... ce fut l'imbécile qui gagna.

« C'est des pauvres cons comme vous qui font que les femmes travailleuses comme moi détestent le monde des entreprises car on doit bosser deux fois plus dur pour s'en sortir que des trous du cul comme vous, et pour moitié moins de salaire !

Alors, pensez y quand vous serez assis dans votre bureau pénard, jouant avec votre ordinateur pénard, mangeant votre déjeuner pénard et commandant les femmes qui travaillent pour vous. Elles pensent la même chose que moi et ça ne serait pas une surprise de lire un jour dans le _Times _que vous êtes fait botter le cul par une ou toutes ces femmes parce que vous êtes une espèce de merde condescendante ! »

Je raccrochai, jetai mon téléphone dans GP et marchai d'un pas lourd pendant cinq bonnes minutes en me marmonnant des trucs à moi-même, du genre ''Quelle tête de bite débile qui n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que de se décarcasser pour quelque chose dont tu rêves pour finir par être traitée de peintre de panneaux. Je parie que tes parents sont super fiers du connard sans cœur qu'ils ont élevé. Ils ne peuvent sans doute pas non plus te voir en peinture, gros fils de pute.''

Putain. T'aurais pas réagi de manière excessive, Bella ? Pourquoi je m'énervais à ce point pour ça ? Et alors la réponse me percuta. Je savais que c'était à cause de toutes ces années où j'avais travaillé dur à l'école, essayant simplement de m'en sortir. En plus de ça, cela faisait quatre ans que je ne m'étais pas envoyée en l'air et j'étais comme une bombe à retardement. Masen m'attirait mais ce n'était qu'un enfoiré qui me frustrait plus qu'autre chose. BA-DABOOM !

Je me calmai et ramassai mon portable avant de me pelotonner dans GP. Je regardais fixement l'appareil.

En me remémorant dans ma tête le message que je venais de laisser, je virai au rouge tomate et de la sueur commença à se former sur tout mon corps. Si je ne n'avais pas eu pitié de moi et que je n'avais rien fait, j'aurais abîmé ma robe ! Je courai jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'essuyai avec une gant mouillé. Hors de question que je bousille ma superbe robe à cause de Masen. Mais maintenant, je savais qu'il allait penser que j'étais lunatique. J'étais tellement gênée. D'abord je lui disais de me traiter comme une professionnelle et ensuite, j'explosais sur lui comme une invité de l'émission de Jerry Springer. Les cas sociaux et le monde des affaires ne faisaient décidément pas bon ménage. Putain.

Je soupirai profondément. Ce n'était pas une raison de pour me gâcher la soirée. J'allais fêter mon nouveau boulot, donc j'allais passer un putain de bon moment, peu importe le message que je venais de laisser à Mr. Edward-Connard-Masen. J'allais m'en assurer.

Je me levai, jetai mon portable dans ma petite pochette Prada et descendis pour héler un taxi.

Le repas fut génial. Emmett avait raison. Ces sushis étaient les meilleurs que j'avais jamais goûté.

J'avais un peu trop abusé du saké, mais Rose et Em aussi et on était la pour s'amuser, merde ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'essayais de noyer mon désespoir ou un truc dans genre après que j'aie agi comme une débile devant ce-mec-super-chaud-avec-les-plus-beaux-cheveux-sex y-que-j'ai-jamais-vu.

Mais il m'avait poussé à bout et je refusais de lui accorder ce titre désormais. La beauté vient de l'intérieur, pas vrai ? Il avait bien prouvé qu'il n'était qu'un autre joli connard comme je l'avais pensé au début et il était hors de question que j'essaye de coucher avec quelqu'un comme lui. Les relations vides de sens n'étaient pas mon truc.

Après dîner, Emmett nous proposa d'aller au club juste au coin de la rue.

Il était venu directement de la caserne juste après son service pour nous rejoindre, Rosalie et moi sur place. Rose avait fait en sorte qu'il ait des vêtements de rechanges à son travail pour qu'il ait toujours quelque chose à se mettre en cas de sortie, comme ce soir.

Emmett était un vrai nounours. Il était immense et avait l'air intimidant mais c'était l'homme le plus gentil que vous pouviez rencontrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de dire à Rosalie qu'elle avait intérêt à bien le traiter ou j'allais le lui voler. Nous délirions toujours à propos de ça, mais ça aurait été sympa d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi aimant et affectueux qu'Emmett.

On tourna au coin de la rue. On pouvait déjà sentir dans nos poitrines, les coups sourds provenant de la boîte. Le club Shelter avait déjà ça de bon.

Nous payâmes nos entrées et trouvâmes une table. Emmett commanda des Johnnie Walker Blue pour tout le monde. Il savait que j'aimais le Blue et il me fit un clin d'œil lorsque j'essayai de protester pour la note. Ces putains de trucs coûtaient super chers.

« Nan. C'est ta soirée, Bella-phant ! » Il sourit, sachant que je détestais ce surnom. « À Bella. Longue vie et prospérité ! » dit Emmett en tapant son verre contre le mien et celui de Rosalie, après qu'elle lui ait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes à propos de la dernière partie de son toast.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu cites Star Trek, Emmett. » se plaignit-elle.

Emmett et moi comprenions alors qu'elle avait atteint son point de rupture avec la boisson. Quand Rose commençait à jouer les garces, nous savions que c'était l'alcool qui parlait parce que normalement, elle était du genre diplomate et élégante.

« Merci pour tout, les gars. » Je me levai et les enlaçai par derrière. « Vous êtes les deux meilleurs amis qu'une fille peut avoir ! »

Le reste de la soirée, nous dansâmes. Les Blues continuèrent d'arriver. Emmett était un horrible danseur mais il adorait ça. Ce n'était pas souvent comme ça que ça fonctionnait ? Rose et moi le regardâmes danser avec un petit lutin qui sortit de nulle part et lui demanda une danse.

Rosalie et lui se faisaient confiance donc ça n'embêtait pas du tout Rose. La vision de lui dansant avec le lutin nous rendit toutes les deux hystériques. Un énorme ours comme Emmett et une petite femme haute comme trois pommes qui se donnaient à fond. La façon dont il dansait, me rappelais ce mec dans _Hitch _qui fait la ''Q-tip dance''. Quand je le dis à Rose, nous dûmes nous tenir les côtes tellement nous rigolions fort. « Q-tip ! Q-tip ! Donne tout ce que t'as ! » Nous criions en cœur, disjonctant complètement.

Il me sembla que ma robe faisait son effet car pas mal de mecs torrides m'invitèrent à danser. Un en particulier me tapa dans l'œil. Il était grand, mystérieux et canon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser le cliché. Nous dansâmes ensemble au moins dix fois, ce qui incluait deux slows. Il resta toujours gentleman, gardant ma main gauche dans la sienne pendant que son autre main reposait sur ma taille. Ma main droite était sur son épaule gauche. J'aimais quand les mecs dansaient comme ça au lieu de placer mes bras autour de leur cou et de bouger d'un côté à l'autre en faisant un cercle. J'avais toujours trouvé que les gens avaient l'air bête à danser comme ça.

Il s'appelait Jacob Black et travaillait dans la vente en gros d'équipement de sport. Je trouvais que ça plutôt cool qu'il possède sa propre société. Puis je réalisai soudainement. Il était le propriétaire de Black's Sporting Good ? Ce mec devait être millionnaire. Black avait sponsorisé le Super Bowl cette année-là, alors je savais qu'il avait des comptes en banque bien remplis.

Une main dans le bas de mon dos, Jacob me guida hors de la piste de danse. Il posa sa carte de visite sur la table et me dit de l'appeler pour que nous déjeunions ensemble bientôt. Une des ses mains remonta de mon dos à ma nuque, sous mes cheveux et l'autre saisit ma taille alors qu'il touchait délicatement mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il recula de quelques centimètres et me dit qu'il avait passé un bon moment et qu'il espérait me revoir. Ensuite, il m'acheva d'un coup de grâce. J'en étais au point où je m'accrochais à la vie, effrayée de m'écraser au sol.

Sa main qui était sur ma taille, remonta le long de mon dos et se posa se l'autre côté de ma nuque. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec envie et ça me coupa le souffle. J'aurais pu jurer que ma petite culotte était désormais trempée puisqu'il était le seul homme qui m'avait touchée ainsi en quatre ans. J'étais tellement concentrée sur les cours et ma carrière que je n'avais eu aucun moment à moi pour vivre une relation. Mais de mon point de vu, ça allait changer rapidement !

Jacob me souhaita bonne nuit et je marmonnai faible quelque chose qui ressemblait à du français alors qu'il me souriait en s'éloignant. Je restai immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de m'écrouler sur la banquette.

Nous quittâmes le club au environ d'une heure du matin, et je rentrai au centre ville alors que Rose et Emmett partaient du côté ouest de la ville. Après les avoir enlacés et leur avoir promis que je leur enverrais un texto à mon arrivée, je montai dans un taxi. Mon chauffeur allait se rabattre quand nous faillîmes percuter une Lexus qui nous coupa la route. Si je me l'étais permis, j'aurai pu jurer que c'était ce cul pompeux de Masen. Génial. Est-ce que je pensais à lui maintenant ? Mes poils se hérissèrent au souvenir du message que je lui avais laissé mais l'alcool effaça rapidement ces merdes de mon esprit. _''Merci, Mr. Johnn__ie Walker Blue'' _pensai-je en souriant.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, je retirai mes chaussures à la porte et soupirai de contentement aux nouveaux projets de ma vie. Je m'enfonçai dans GP et écrivis à Rose pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée. Je les remerciai aussi pour la super soirée.

Je restai allongée sur l'accoudoir, pensant que j'étais prête pour que le premier jour de ma carrière qui commençait lundi ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me tortiller de jubilation à cette idée. « J'ai finalement réussi ! »

Avec un immense sourire bête sur le visage, je me levai pour mettre un peu de musique. Emmett avait installé la sono pour moi. J'avais du mal à comprendre le rapport intime qu'il y avait entre les hommes et les équipements stéréo mais presque tous les mecs que je connaissais en avaient un super dans leur appartement ou dans leur voiture et ils l'avaient installé eux-même. Ce n'était considéré comme acceptable que si c'était un truc qu'ils avaient fait eux même et qui pouvait atteindre des décibels capables de rendre sourde une ville entière.

Emmett avait aussi fait en sorte que le son surround sortent de chaque coins et fentes de mon appartement. Rose et moi avions juste roulé des yeux pendant l'installation. L'expression sur son visage était folle, comme si Hef (_NdT: Hugh Hefner_) venait de l'inviter au manoir (_NdT:Playboy_).

Je sais que c'était une sélection nunuche mais mon cd de la musique du film ''La Revanche d'une Blonde'' était déjà dedans alors je lançai "Perfect Day" d'Hoku. Je m'étais _obligée_ de sauter à travers la pièce surtout maintenant que je n'avais plus mes chaussures. Je n'étais peut-être pas très coordonnée mais il n'y avait personne autour de moi alors je laissai tomber ces idées noires !

Ma danse ''Je suis trop heureuse d'avoir un travail et de ne plus avoir à aller en cours'' me mit sur les rotules mais après avoir fini en grande partie le cd, ça passa à mon vieux cd des Spice Girls. Je sautais dans tout l'appartement en criant_ "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want, So tell me what you want, what you really, really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want, So tell me what you want, what you really, really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha!"_ Ouais, j'étais un peu bourrée.

J'éteignis la chaîne lorsque je fus totalement à bout de souffle et crevée. Je suis sûre que mes voisins avaient adoré ma petite danse alors que je me penchais sur mes souvenirs, mais ils devaient s'estimer heureux de ne pas pouvoir voir au travers des murs.

Je m'étirai comme un chat et fis mon rituel habituel : je me brossai les dents, me lavai le visage et enfilais mon débardeur et mon pantalon de pyjama avant de grimper dans le lit. Je dormis comme un bébé tout le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Ahh la chanson _"Perfect Day"_ d'Hoku... elle est parfaite pour avoir un petit moment de folie ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Edward si ma mémoire est bonne !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
